metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XSuperGamer/Metroid 64
Continuing Conversation :::::It seems I'm 7 hours ahead of you, if I read this correctly... That means it's 1-3 pm here when it's 6-8 am there. I guess :D And that'd be fine with me, though I suspect your will to wake up that early! DarkSamus89 09:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, looking at this, I am in the cream-colored zone labeled "5". If you are 7 hours ahead of me then you are in the brown zone labeled "2"? So this means it is 2:00p.m. there when it is 7:00a.m. here? Also, you know about the ill-fated "Metroid 64" right? You know how it was supposed to take place between Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion? Well, that's when Metroid: Other M is supposed to take place. So I have decided to make my own Metroid 64 and make a ROM hack, or try and make the game from scratch. I was wondering if you could be of assistance. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, exactly! In case we're reading it correctly, of course :D :I have to say I'm very interested in your project. I don't know what kind of assistance I could be of though. I'm just a self-trained spriter, who knows nothing of 3-D modeling, has composed songs that could only be described horrid, and knows almost nothing of game programming :D I am interested in level design, however. Oh, and I'm already assisting in 2 other games, RoyboyX's beta Fusion hack and one The Legend of Sword at Metroid: Fan Mission. But please tell me what you have in mind, I'm all ears! :Oh, and I wish you good luck with BNK. I sincerely hope you two don't clash as bad as we did. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 19:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm interested in level design too. And I don't know anything about programming either. I do know a tiny bit about 3D modeling though. ::First of all, we need to decide if the game would have been 2D, 2.5D (think kirby64 and ssb), 3rd person shooter (think destroy all humans), or a first person shooter like metroid prime. If you can't decide what it would have been, then what do you think would be best? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Nintendo would've made it 3D, like Super Mario 64, or the 2 Zeldas. But now that I've seen Other M gameplay footage, I think an SSB style wouldn't be bad at all. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 08:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::When I said 3rd person shooter and first person shooter, that is 3D. However, metroid prime is a shooter. I just wanted to know, if metroid 64 was 3D, would it have been a third person shooter or a first person shooter? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't think it was officially decided, but I'd go with TPS. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 08:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well dang. That means we won't be able to do a Kirby hack then. Also, I don't know of any third-person shooters for the N64. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But of course, it's your decision. I don't think I should really affect ''your hack with my opinions, so I think any kind of hack would be fine :) [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 19:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, I haven't even started the hack yet. And if we make the game from scratch, we could do anything, including making it a third-person shooter. And it's not my hack, it's our hack. So I do need your opinions. Also, before we do anything else, we need to come up with a story. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Heh, that actually contradicts your first message to be precise, but I'm sort of glad you see it that way :D But anyways, in case '''we' didn't make it from a scratch, what games you've thought about using as a base for the hack? Also, do you have any ideas for the story? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'd kind of like to just expand my userspace one directory so I won't fill up your talk page, and we'll have a dedicated place to talk about this. :::::::::Well, I thought of using either Kirby 64 (2.5D) or Megaman 64 (3rd Person Shooter (sort of)) as a base. Or, if we make it a FPS, we could use Perfect Dark or Goldeneye 007, but Perfect Dark would probably be easier. :::::::::I have a few ideas in mind for a story, but I'd rather put those on my userspace expansion if you think that'd be a good idea. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, please do :D Since it seems we have so much to discuss! ::::::::::Of those games you listed, I've only played Goldeneye 007 :D But judging from screenshots, I'd say that Megaman 64 could do great as a base! It looks almost just as I've always imagined Metroid 64 :) But Kirby would work just as fine, I think. But if you'd like FPS better, I'm sure both 007 and PD64 would work very well. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 08:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::You see, at one time, I thought Megaman 64 would be a great base for Metroid 64 too. But I kinda figured out it might not work so well since you can only shoot forward and can't aim up and down. It might could work with some tweaking though. We'll just have to see. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, didn't know it has so limited aiming system... But in every other way, it would be good, right? [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 14:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, it would work pretty well. However, I don't know how we would implement the space jump, though it shouldn't be too hard. However, the morph ball is going to be hard as FUCK! ::::::::::::Also, I do know of two more third person shooters for the N64. Sin & Punishment, and Resident Evil 2. However, Sin & Punishment is on-rail, and is more of an arcade shooter. Resident Evil 2 would work very well, if the camera weren't stationary. The camera angle is preset for each area. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, I think those don't have to be thought of much yet anyways. I doubt an on-rail shooter would work, and I've played RE0, which has the same camera system as RE2, and I doubt it would work too well either... [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh and, OMFGZ! You need to download project 64 and play some of those games on an emulator! [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think I may actually have project n64 somewhere on either of my 'puters or the external hard-drive. Don't have USB controllers, though :( [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 14:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC ::Well, an XBox360 controller works very well. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I ''might be able to borrow a non-x-box-but-still-very-usable-with-emulator-gaming controller from my friend, if he has no use for it and hasn't sold it yet :D [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) You know what? I'm afraid we might end up like Nintendo on this; we won't get any further than the storyboard. XD But if we don't try, we'll never know. And with a bit of determination we can probably do anything. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I think most games only make it on paper, not much further :) But I think we'd need a couple of good programmers for this (not necessary yet), because otherwise I think we won't have much success, since neither of us is a programmer :D [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Story Ok, refresh my memory for me. At the end of Metroid Fusion, the space station crashed into sr338 and destroyed all the metroids and all life on the planet correct? And the last existing metroid DNA (that we know of) is inside samus correct? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 14:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Metroid (Species) and SR-388 articles confirm those statements. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 14:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok then. Well here we go. The story begins as samus is somewhere on some planet doing something or other. Don't ask me where she is or what she's doing there, because I haven't figured that out yet. It'd be nice if you helped. Samus gets ambushed by Space Pirates, who knock her unconscious. They take her to their base, or rather a lab, and take a sample of her DNA. Wait, is Metroid DNA fused with Samus's DNA? If it is, then the space pirates separate the Metroid DNA from her DNA. If the metroid DNA is separate, but just floating around in there, then they just take that. The Space Pirates then remove the DNA from a bacterium cell and inject the Metroid DNA into the bacterium. This cell replicates and becomes a cell culture, which then becomes a baby Metroid. From this Metroid, the space pirates clone more Metroids. And that's how we get the metroids back. Samus awakens in a prison cell and finds that she is butt-ass naked only wearing the Zero Suit. The space pirates have somehow stripped her of the fusion suit and have been studying it. That's how she loses all her upgrades This is where the players get to take control of Samus, and actual gameplay begins. Here's what's going on: The space pirates are trying to reverse engineer her power suit (again) and use the technology to make their warriors more powerful. However, the players don't know this, but they may suspect it. So, first we gotta figure out how samus gets her suit back. I kinda planned it like, you escape from the cell and then you run through the pirate base in the zero suit with your stun gun and you have to get the power suit back and the arm cannon. At this point, you have a choice of which you do first. You can either A) Run into the place where the pirates are studying the power suit and take that back, then get an arm cannon, since it has been removed. Samus' arm cannon is heavily guarded AND the space pirates have figured out that you've escaped, so they're going to be coming after you so there's no way you'll be able to get original arm cannon back. It's too dangerous and you don't have time. So you'll just have to go some place where the space pirates keep their guns and armor and just grab a standard space pirate arm cannon. Note that while you're in the power suit you won't have a gun, but you'll still get shot at. You just won't be able to shoot back. But the armor does provide an extra layer of protection so you won't take as much damage as you would if you didn't have the power suit on. OR B) Go get the arm cannon first, then the power suit. The advantage of this is that you'll be able to use the stun gun on the pirates on the way in, and then shoot them on the way out. The disadvantage to this is that if you get hit, you'll take more damage than if you were wearing the power suit. And Zero Suit Samus can take very little damage before she dies. Remember how back in metroid prime one it was revealed in one of the pirate logs that the space pirates had been trying to reverse engineer the morph ball? Well they didn't have much success the first time. It said the test subjects came out of the morph ball prototypes horribly twisted and crippled for life. Well, the space pirates are trying to do it again. And they've had more success this time around, because the prototype actually works. Again, the player doesn't know this (yet) At this point, armed space pirates are crawling around all over the place. You just go around the base, staying within the research facility (because if you go back out a turret will pop out and kill you). Once you find the morph ball prototype, you take it. Now there are shitloads of guards. And they're all shooting at you. The player must enter the lavatory and escape through the drainage system or something using the morph ball. And that's how you escape. Haven't thought up anything beyond this point. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Seems very solid to me! I'll try to figure out what she could be doing on that first planet. I think the Space Pirates could try to reverse engineer many other of her upgrades, making Pirates using them mini bosses or something. [[User:DarkSamus89|Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just realized something. I said she would take back the power suit when in fact she was wearing the fusion suit before. So she could possibly grab a "prototype power suit" or something of the sort. [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmmm... This is something that puzzles me. I think it wouldn't be a bad idea that the suit she recovers would be the Fusion suit, '''OR' the suit she gets is indeed a Power suit, and the Fusion suit is destroyed when Samus beats a Pirate using the Fusion suit against her. Actually, would it be a bad idea if the Power/Fusion suit would be recovered at the conclusion of the game? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 09:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC)